1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable protective bibs, and more particularly, to disposable protective bibs having a pocket member as an integral part thereof which is adapted to catch falling and spilled food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses disposable protective bibs having a pocket member for catching falling and spilled food. Provision is not made to maintain the pocket member in an open food receiving position and, therefore, the pockets are largely ineffective. A typical bib of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,807 to K. Strauss, issued July 4, 1967. A fold line is provided and the edge of the bib is folded up therealong and secured with adhesive to form a pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,969 to J. F. Farber, et al., issued July 11, 1967, teaches a bib having a pocket formed along an edge thereof. The bib may be used as an article for wiping the user's face after eating. However, the use of the bib in this manner may prove to be unsatisfactory if soiled badly during eating.